


Juguete

by daniraVazquez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniraVazquez/pseuds/daniraVazquez
Summary: Rumlow esperaba su sentencia entre las húmedas y viejas paredes de su prisión dentro de los cuarteles de Hydra  tras el estrepitoso fallo en su ultima misión, esperando cada día a que los agentes entraran en su habitación para guiarle al que seria su destino.¿Seria la muerte su sentencia o pasaría a formar parte del vasto grupo de conejillos que la organización utilizaba para sus experimentos poco éticos?Brock deseaba con vehemencia que fuese lo primero, no queriendo someterse a las crueles torturas que eran disfrazadas de experimentos, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se volvió realidad ya que al ser un beta de gran resistencia, la organización decidió que podría darle un uso mucho mejor.*** Esto es un universo alterno por lo que puede o no contener algo de OOC
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Juguete

Escuchó el chirriante sonido de las bisagras oxidadas de la puerta cuando esta fue abierta, seguido del característico ruido de las pesadas botas de combate contra el piso de concreto ; uno, dos, tres pasos firmes y sin dilación hasta que su visitante alcanzó el interruptor de la bombilla que pendía sobre su cabeza, la única en la habitación en realidad, notando a través de la venda sobre sus ojos el cambio en la iluminación de aquel reducido espacio que hasta ese momento había permanecido en penumbra.

Su visitante avanzó un poco más hasta llegar a la cama sentándose en uno de los costados de esta, hundiendo bajo su peso el viejo y desgastado colchón donde Rumlow yacía con la tranquilidad que la costumbre le proveía, se quitó las pesadas botas colocándolas sobre el suelo para después despojarse de los calcetines y levantarse para proceder a quitarse cada una de sus prendas, de sus armas y cualquier objeto en su posesión que colocó en orden sobre el pequeño y maltratado mueble de 3 cajones donde permanecían las pocas pertenencias de Brock.

— Has vuelto pronto, — habló, cansado de un silencio absoluto — ¿tu celo se ha adelantado? — preguntó Rumlow, pero tal como esperaba no obtuvo respuesta alguna, al menos no lo que él consideraría como una ya que el omega, que ahora se encontraba desnudo, tan solo se colocó sobre él.

¿Cómo llegó a aquella situación?, se preguntaran.

Todo comenzó hace 6 meses cuando Rumlow aún pertenecía a las filas de Shield siendo un agente infiltrado que trabajaba en secreto para la inescrupulosa Hydra, una organización que todos suponían había sido destruida durante la segunda guerra mundial, pero que desde hacia décadas operaba tratando de mantener un bajo perfil para no levantar sospechas, para que su resurgimiento fuese inesperado y letal para quienes eran sus objetivos . 

Él, como algunos otros agentes dobles, tenía asignada una misión específica: matar al alfa líder de los vengadores, al gran capitán américa, Steven Rogers, en una operación planeada meticulosamente durante meses, una en donde cada detalle, cada posible situación fue considerada por lo que se suponía su misión debía ser exitosa, sin embargo, toda su planeación sirvió para nada pues se vieron superados por el innegable poder de los vengadores, quienes les enfrentaron junto a su líder teniendo como desastroso resultado la muerte o captura de muchos de sus hombres, los cuales fueron interrogados hasta confesar lo poco o mucho que sabían de la supuesta extinta organización.

Rumlow fue de los pocos que logró escapar de la captura de Shield, por lo cual se encontró en la necesidad de esconderse no solo de estos sino también de Hydra ya que, como líder de la operación fallida, el peso de la responsabilidad del fracaso recaía sobre sus hombros ,y al ser esta de proporciones catastróficas, sabia que no recibiría una segunda oportunidad. Pasaron algunas semanas antes de que Brock fuese encontrado y capturado por Hydra para posteriormente ser trasladado a una de las tantas bases subterráneas para ser encerrado en una celda en donde aguardaría a que su destino fuese sellado por los altos mandos, esperando el inevitable momento en que vería agentes llegar para guiarlo a su muerte o, peor aún, a los laboratorios subterráneos donde le utilizarían cual conejillo de indias para sus experimentos, pero para su sorpresa nada de aquello sucedió pues tal parecía que ellos tenían un plan diferente para ese beta de sorprendente resistencia.

Dicho plan consistía en nada mas y nada menos que en utilizarlo para ser el compañero de celo de su mejor elemento, su creación mas sobresaliente, el soldado del invierno, un omega en el cual los supresores ya no surtían efecto pues su cuerpo presentaba resistencia a estos, tanto por el suero que corría por sus venas como por el abuso en el consumo de estos durante un prolongado lapso de tiempo, razón por la que debían conseguirle un compañero con urgencia para esos días ya que no podían arriesgarse a que este buscara por propia cuenta a algún alfa que, tal como ellos lo veían, terminaría marcándolo y quitándoles de esa forma a un activo tan valioso como lo era Barnes.

Era debido a ello que ahora se encontraba recostado sobre un viejo colchón en una habitación pequeña y apartada en la base de Hydra, desnudo, esposado de manos y pies a cada extremo de la cama, una medida preventiva adoptada por la organización que no quería que intentase escapar cuando se encontrara encerrado con el soldado del invierno ya que durante estos ningún agente podía encontrarse en las inmediaciones pues habían aprendido que Barnes podía llegar a ser bastante hostil con cualquiera que no fuese su compañero durante su periodo de celo. 

El omega, que se hallaba desnudo, se sentó sobre su regazo, inclinándose hacia el frente para poder olisquear su cuello, deteniéndose en donde su olor era más fuerte, aspirando profundo al tiempo que liberaba su propio aroma, el cual golpeó de lleno las fosas nasales de Rumlow, atacando a sus sentidos y provocando que en un acto reflejo su entrepierna sufriera las consecuencias del delicioso aroma a ciruelas que ahora iba sobrecargado de hormonas cuyo objetivo era despertar su libido, algo que sin duda estaba logrando. 

El castaño se detuvo un momento para observar la piel de su cuello, quedando absorto en un par de venas que sobresalían, relamiéndose los labios antes de comenzar a mordisquear la peil cercana a estas mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre su torso, entreteniéndose con sus sensibles pezones, los cuales tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, provocándole pequeños espasmos ante las suaves caricias dadas en aquella zona erógena, para después colocar su cálida lengua sobre estos y mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, un movimiento lento, cadencioso y sensual en el que rozaba su redondeado trasero sobre el miembro cada vez más despierto del beta.

— Estás ansioso — dijo con la voz enronquecida por el deseo que con rapidez se extendía por su cuerpo, incendiando cada parte de su ser como si de lava ardiente se tratase.

— Cállate — fue la breve orden del castaño antes de proseguir con su tarea, mordisqueando el musculoso torso de Rumlow, dejando marcas que durarían mas que un par de día mientras continuaba su descenso hacia el sur, a aquella parte de la anatomía del beta que ahora palpitaba ansiosa por ser tomada entre los carnosos labios del omega.

Brock suspiró con pesadez cuando su miembro fue envuelto por la mano derecha del soldado, conteniendo el aliento en cuanto sintió la humedad y calidez de la boca que ahora le devoraba ansiosa, soltando pequeños gruñidos cada vez que su hábil lengua recorría con hambre aquel trozo de carne palpitante que se endurecía un poco más por las exquisitas atenciones que recibia. Rumlow intentaba con esfuerzo contener los potentes gemidos que se aglomeraban en su garganta, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar en un intento por contenerse pero aquello pronto le resultó una tarea imposible, pues podía sentir la cálida saliva de su acompañante sobre su falo viajando hacia sus testículos mientras este continuaba deslizando su boca de arriba hacia abajo.

El soldado se detuvo en cuanto consideró que la erección de Rumlow era suficiente, sentándose de nueva cuenta sobre su regazo, tomando el endurecido miembro con la mano derecha para guiarlo a su entrada, húmeda y dilatada, lista para recibirle en su interior. El beta fue incapaz de contener el gemido que escapó de su garganta en cuanto su falo se encontró siendo envuelto por la calidez abrasadora del interior del omega. 

— Joder... 

La sensación de ser absorbido por la entrada del castaño le resultaba indescriptible, algo que no tenia comparación pues en ninguno de los encuentros de sus relaciones anteriores experimentó algo remotamente similar, tenia claro que esto no era una relación pero intentaba no pensar mucho al respecto, al menos no por el momento y tan solo disfrutar del inusual castigo que le fue impuesto. 

Mientras el beta era embriagado por el dulce aroma de ciruelas que llenaba la habitación deseó poder quitarse la venda y observar al omega que movía sus caderas con sensuales movimientos sobre su miembro, ser testigo de su rostro descompuesto por el placer y verle intentar contener sus gemidos que apenas eran un susurro en sus oídos, pero sobre todo ansiaba poder tocarle, llenarlo de ardientes caricias, enseñarle de lo que él era capaz y llevarle a la cúspide del placer. 

— Quita... la venda — pidió pero fue ignorado deliberadamente por el omega que continuó inmerso en su tarea de montar al beta que pronto insistió — quítala — quería poder observarlo, grabar sus expresiones en su memoria y recrearse en esa imagen durante sus días de soledad pero fue ignorado. 

Así pasaron los minutos, con Rumlow realizando el mismo pedido una y otra vez entre gemidos mientras era ignorado por el omega que aceleraba el ritmo de sus movimientos, buscando así llegar a la tan ansiada liberación mientras arrastraba a su vez al beta a las cercanías de su propio orgasmo. Algunas embestidas después escuchó al soldado gemir sonoramente mientras derramaba su semilla sobre el torso bien formado del beta al tiempo que su interior se contraía alrededor de su miembro de una manera tan exquisita que le fue imposible contenerse más, liberándose entonces en el interior del castaño que ahora yacía sobre su pecho recuperando el aliento. 

De pronto un par de carnosos labios se posaron sobre los de Brock, moviéndose lentamente en lo que parecía un beso tímido, dulce, que descolocó al beta , quien correspondió de la misma forma aun cuando se encontraba mas que intrigado del actuar del soldado del invierno porque, si bien esa no era la primera vez en que sus labios estuvieron en contacto, si era la primera en la que Bucky no intentaba devorarle la boca en un beso hambriento y cargado de las ansias causadas por su celo pues por su aroma podía deducir que faltaban algunas horas más antes de que se presentara en todo su esplendor y nublara por completo el juicio de ambos, así que las acciones del soldado por ahora no se encontraban nubladas por la bruma del deseo desmedido que el celo le provocaba. 

Entonces, ¿Por qué?, se preguntó.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber leido.
> 
> Estoy intentando volver a escribir así que quizás por ahora no sea lo mejor que he hecho pero estoy en ese proceso de intentarlo de nuevo XD.


End file.
